funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Bachelor Fridge
Bachelor Fridge is a turn-based strategy game. Players play as a bachelor who has rotten, but live food. They use the food to battle in an arena against other bachelors. Players make movement first, then attacks. Moves are made before both players' moves actually play out. This game mechanic makes Bachelor Fridge unique. A player can have eight creatures in their fridge, and free players can store five creatures in their freezer to preserve. Members get the entire freezer to keep creatures. To create the creatures, players must spend money on buying food at the supermarket. They let the food rot to make a new mutant food beast. If you already have eight in the fridge, then you can let them feed on food to gain extra abilities. Boards/Sauces *Tomato- Movement is halved. 1 Speed Creature- 1 Movement Point. 2 Speed Creature- 2 Movement Points. 3 Speed Creature- 2 Movement Points. 4 Speed Creature- 3 Movement Points. 5 Speed Creature- 4 Movement Points. *Curry- Make explosions of 40 damage. *Dessert- Creatures move 1 more or 1 less than they intended. Foodstuffs Note- The Tier List has not been finished yet. Creatures Moves Non-members are limited to the first 2 levels of moves, although some non-member creatures have less available moves. Members have access to all levels. Every move has a base damage and each additional level increases the power of the attack. Statistics and Power-Ups You can see your monster's statistics by using the magnifying glass or by right-clicking. Powerups are also available in-game to boost a stat up by 1 point. Match Bonuses Achievements Trivia *Bachelor Fridge is currently the on FunOrb. *This is fifth game with custom cursor and third with custom cursor in menu. *The name of the grocery store in the game is GroceOut. The website advertised on the grocery bag, groceout.com, redirects to funorb.com. This is a pun on "Gross Out". *There are 50 different food types and each of which breaks down into 5 parts (head,eyes, upper torso, lower torso, arms and legs), the head is the only one of them that never changes. Creatures may differ due to the order of food given. *The game was released with 50 Achievements which is more than any other game to date except Arcanists and Armies of Gielinor and Kickabout League, and is the most achievements released on launch. *The Special Ability "Airstrike" states that any creature hit is shoved aside first. This is not true. References *The Nuka creature, born from the energy drink, is possibly a reference to Nuka-Cola, from the Fallout game series. *The Superstring creature, born from the Chinese Noodles, is probably a reference to superstring theory, a version of Quantum Theory combining string theory with supersymmetry. *The achievement 'Lord of the Flies' is a reference to the book of the same name. *The achievement 'Order of the Golden Sporx' is a possible Torquing reference. Mod Sporx was also a developer of the game. *The achievement 'I Love The Smell of Curry in The Morning' is a reference to the quote "I Love The Smell of Napalm In The Morning" (Apocalypse Now a 1979 American epic war film set during the Vietnam War.) **The achievement 'Full English' is a reference to an English Breakfast which consists of Bacon, Eggs, Sausages, Beans and perhaps a good ol' Cup of Tea. *The achievement 'Who Dairies Win' is a cross between dairy and the SAS motto, Who Dares Wins. This is also linked to the TerraPhoenix achievement with the unchanged motto as its name. And it's also the name of a popular 90's tv show. *The creature Sporticus is based on a fictional character from the children's television show LazyTown Spelled Sportacus (played by Magnús Scheving). He is the hero and main protagonist of the show. the name is also a pun on the ancient figure Spartacus and the word sport. *The creature The Animal is based on the McDonald's clown. The examine text on hamburger in shop says 'the meal that made the clown rich'. *The creature loonituna is a possible references to Warner Loony Tunes cartoon series. *The creature Sherpork Bones is a reference to Sherlock Holmes. *The creature Sturgeonator, Made from caviar, could possibly be a reference to the group of fish known as Surgeon Fish. They are called Surgeon Fish due to their spine as sharp as a surgeons knife, that is located right before the tail of the fish. *The achievement 'Mass Effect' is a possible reference to the game of the same name. *Upon loading, the message 'Reticulating Slimes' appears at one point. This is similar to the Sims game series' loading message, 'Reticulating Splines', and Spore's Reticulating Spines. *Upon loading, the message 'Lying about Cake' can appear. This is a reference to 'The Cake is a lie' from the video game Portal (which since has become an Internet meme). **The achievement "Livin' in the Fridge" is a possible reference to Weird Al Yankovic's parody of "Livin' on the Edge" by Aerosmith. *The "Van Damn" attack could be a reference to Van Zan from Reign of Fire movie. Van Zan died while trying to kill the male dragon with an axe in a powerful leap. Alternatively, it could be a reference to the actor Jean-Claude Van Damme, who is best known for his martial arts and action movies. *A few players have managed to make or change their account names to those of Food Creatures. Loading messages *Crying over spilt milk *Identifying Mystery Meat... Failed! *Loading Haggis. Reluctantly... *Lying about Cake *Reticulating Slimes *Cutting off Mouldy Bits *Distributing Gas Masks *Awaiting Pizza Delivery *Going to Brussels for Sprouts *Prepping flies for launch *Nerfing Tofu *Corrupting Vegetables *Shaking Cola Bottle *Decoding Sell-By Date *Recharging Energy Drink *Churning Memory (into Butter) *Searching for Cutlery *Pondering Purpose of Trainer *Toasting Hot Cross Buns *Savin up Sporx *Calculating Chunk Density *Wrestling with Shellfish *Smoking Kippers for Breakfast *P-P-P-Picking up Packets *Tenderising Roast Beef *Compiling Grocery List *Fetching Filth *Retrieving Last Year's Data *Discarding Fish Heads *Attempting to Force Lid Category:Specials Category:Strategy Games Category:Multi-player Games Category:All Games